Passion's Hate
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Eve and Elsword are stuck together on a mission to exterminate all demons in Velder, but the former hates the latter with a passion. She's willing to end his life even if the demons don't stab, spear, or slash him dead. However, he invokes worry in her when he does something reckless. The moment she lets him out of her sight, he goes do something reckless, battling Dark Nephilim.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot~ :D This one shot is written for my 600th reviewer **TsukixnoEvernight**! :D I got back from my registration for the next school year and I have all the time to myself, I'm going to start on this one shot. XP Before working on the next chapter of Eternal Soulmates.

Today's pairings are... Elsword x Eve! :D Well, not my favorite pairing, but it's second to Chung x Eve, so I'm okay with it. :3

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(18)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(20)**_

**Ara: **_Yama Raja__**(22)**_

The others won't be appearing, since this one shot's focused on Eve and Elsword. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**~Passion's Hate~**

* * *

As they took each step forward, the awkward silence continues on. The stoned path was cleared of demons and there were no signs of them appearing. Elsword took a quick glance at the emotionless Mistress of Destruction with his weary, crimson eyes. Noticing his glance, Eve snapped her head at him and gave him a death glare.

"What do you want?"

"N-Nothing.."

"Then stop staring and keep walking. The faster we finish this, the better. If I'm in your presence any longer, I'm going to lose it."

Elsword could hear deadly venom dripping from her tone. He silently cursed at two people as his mind flash back to the events a few days ago.

* * *

_"Elsword, are you busy?"_

_"No. I'm bored out of my mind. There's nothing to do. Chung, Raven, and Rena... They all went on a mission."_

_Elsword yawned lightly as he shielded his crimson eyes from the glaring rays of the sun. Ara apathetically laid back against his door frame with her arms crossed, staring at him with emotionless eyes._

_"That's great. You have a mission. Aisha will tell you the details."_

_"Oh? Perfect timing. I need to exercise."_

_Ara shrugged her shoulders lightly, silently walking off to a certain Mistress of Destruction's room. Elsword grabbed his blade and Conwell, rushing out the door with his silver pendant hanging across his chest. The moment he reached the lounge, he found Aisha sitting on the couch with a paper in her hands. He flicked her forehead softly, getting her attention silently. Aisha looked up and sighed, irking him slightly._

_"Your mission will be to exterminate __**all **__of the demons in Velder. Of course, such a difficult mission like this won't allow you to go reckless and get yourself killed. So, you'll be having a partner coming along."_

_"... Like who? I doubt you'll be coming with me since you have your little moments with that rotten bat. So, Ara's the only one free to come along."_

_"Angkor may be a rotten bat, but you should watch your words, brat. Anyways, back on the topic. Ara's not free. She'll be heading off to Hamel as reinforcement. Also, you're forgetting one person. Eve is definitely free. She's been asking for a mission to test out her new weapon, so she'll be coming along with you."_

_"Aisha, you know she __**hates **__me, right?"_

_"Yes, but when it comes to working together, you guys are technically in first place. Now man up and suck it up. She's not going to murder you along the way. Look, she's already here, so get out."_

_Aisha snapped her fingers softly, summoning Angkor as it enlarged. The bat smirked, headbutting into Elsword, sending him flying out their home. Eve couldn't help, but smile at the red head's pain, but at the same time, it invokes a small portion of worry in her. She ignored the worry, calmly walking out the broken door, leaving Elsword behind without a hint of regret._

* * *

"Hey."

Eve's monotone voice broke him out of his memories as he tilted his head down slightly. He found Eve's porcelain face a few centimeters away from his. He stared into her honey colored eyes before a bright blush crept its way on his face. He abruptly backed away from Eve, however their lips slightly brushed against each other. He slapped a hand on his mouth as Eve delicately raised an eyebrow while her eye twitched lightly. She crossed her arms and pointed at a fallen piece of a building.

"Sit."

"Y-Yeah..."

Elsword looked away from the emotionless Mistress and sat on the piece as she ordered him. Eve sat down on the ground, silently checking Moby and Remy, doing a quick maintenance on them. Elsword secretly glanced at her with his hand hiding his lips and slowly fading blush as his memories once again grabbed his attention.

* * *

_"Queen's Throne."_

_The rings of text surrounded her with faint powder blue electric shocks flowed around her. The metallic, obsidian wings formed on her back as her eyes flashed. She pressed down on her heels, jumping high into the air with Moby and Remy in their spear forms. Before Elsword could do any damage to the Uno Hound, Eve had impaled the creature with Moby and Remy._

_The blood splattered against her porcelain face as she coldly spilt blood against the walls. The moment she descended, she pulled Elsword behind her, pressing her haands against the empty air before ripples appeared._

_"Junk Break."_

_Scraps of iron and dust quickly formed the gigantic split drill, burrowing mercilessly into the Uno Hound. The drill was quickly drenched in dark crimson blood and pieces of flesh was scattered across the ground, also getting stuck in the drill._

* * *

_"Iron Scraps."_

_Unleashing a full series of sharp metal fragments, impaling the dark-skinned elf with spiky carnation hair. Chloe cursed loudly as she kicked the Mistress of Destruction away violently. Elsword quickly caught her in his arms, throwing Conwell at the elf as it erupt into a violent storm of Conwells._

_However, the moment Eve recovered and the storm of Conwells ended, Chloe threw down a smoke bomb, jumping on top of a rooftop, escaping her death. Eve mentally cursed at herself for letting Chloe escape as she walked away silently._

_"Eve? Are you alright?"_

_"Shut up. I'm fine. Check your wounds. We're moving on."_

* * *

_Eve glared at the towering battle vanguard with irritation shown on her face. It was finally in its final form, rushing towards Eve. Elsword pulled on Eve's arm, evading the flying arrows and the wild vanguard. After the vanguard crashed into the walls, Elsword rushed up, slashing the air with Conwell, creating a wide gap. The wide gap's rapidly grew, holding the vanguard in place. His crimson eyes flashed violently as he slashed down with both of his blades._

_"Final Strike!"_

_The final slash quickly destroyed the vanguard, leaving scraps of metal behind. The Glitter demons, however, fired their last barrage of arrows at Elsword. Eve's eyes widened slightly, her mouth opened to call out his name, however her voice didn't come out. Thankfully, Elsword noticed the arrows, evading them in time. He grinned and gave her a victory sign._

_"3 regions' demons are exterminated! Just 3 more and we can get back to relax!"_

_"Relax. You can relax after you learn not to be reckless!"_

_Slapping him with a twitching eye, she walked off in silence. Elsword could feel beads of tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he held his aching cheek. He pouted slightly, following Eve with questions forming._

* * *

_Hopping onto the falling landscape, Eve easily avoided the flaming stick. The puppet laughed maniacally, surrounding himself within the destructive flames. Elsword ignored the consequences, rushing in without hesitation, slashing at the puppet._

_"Sword Fall!"_

_Summoning four Conwells in the air before they descended at an insane speed, impaling the puppet's body, immobilizing it, however... The puppet just continued to laugh maniacally before falling on back, motionless. Soon, the flames engulf Elsword while there were hundreds, thousands of puppets surrounding Eve._

_"Elsword?! That idiot."_

_Rage boiled inside her as she grabbed the most suspicious moving puppet with her bare hands, shredding it into pieces. A glowing light flew out of the puppet, flying towards the larger puppet, regaining its original body. The moment the gigantic puppet sat up, Eve was above the unfortunate puppet. Before it could laugh any further, Eve had already unleashed a violent series of deadly shards of iron._

_The flames soon died out as the puppet fell down and exploded. Eve silently sat down, curling herself in a ball with a certain emotion called "__**sadness**__" swelling up inside her. Out of nowhere, a presence approached her with a hand on her shoulders. Eve abruptly turned around, ready to slap the person who dared to touch her, but stopped as she found herself staring into familiar crimson eyes. Elsword laughed nervously, backing away from the pissed looking Eve, running his hair through his ruby hair with tints of dyed obsidian._

_"Um... Eve?"_

_"Shut up! You! If I see you in another risky situation like that, I'll personally end you!"_

_"Y-Yes ma'am!"_

* * *

_"Like they always say. Expect the unexpected."_

_Elsword threw a Conwell at the black holes of energy as Eve impaled metallic blades along the trail, trapping the little kid ultimately. Curling up into a ball, she quickly impaled the kid with sharp fragments of iron, however he jumped high into the air and hopped on the ground twice. Eve was soon stuck in one place with the shadows grasping onto her movements._

_Elsword immediately destroyed the black hole of energy, slamming his Conwell into the ground before materializing three Conwells behind him. He thrust his blade forward as the Conwells immediately stabbed the kid. The blood seeped out of the armored Spriggan slowly as Eve was released from the shadow's hold._

_"Just one more and we'll be done!"_

* * *

"Elsword. Sleep."

"Eh?! We're not going to finish up now?!"

"Don't be stupid. It's already late and we need to save up energy. We're just going to die a worthless death if we don't prepare ourselves. Tomorrow morning, we'll set out. If you're hungry, just eat some riceballs and sandwiches in the bag."

Elsword couldn't argue back as Eve's tone left no comebacks from him. She set Moby and Remy aside, finished with their maintenance. She slowly closed her eyes as she slipped into sleep mode. Elsword tightened his fists, grabbing the bag, eating the riceballs and sandwiches in silence. He stared at Eve and her long eyelashes. He stared particularly at her rosy cheeks and soft lips. Gulping the food quietly, he finished up his meal before standing up. He approached Eve in silence, subconsciously pressing his lips on her soft ones between walking away, entering the next region.

_'Sorry Eve... I'm going ahead. I want to finish this as soon as possible. After all.. If you continue staying in my presence, your hatred for me will.. Probably grow. I don't want your hate for me to grow. I'd rather finish it up and let the hatred stop from growing.'_

He stood in front of iron gates, slashing it down as if it was cheese. He walked through the dark tunnel, finding himself staring at the glowing eyes of the demons and heavy artillery around. He smirked, throwing his blade on his shoulders as he casually approached them.

"Now... Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

The growls of the demons echoed throughout the area the entire time. Unfortunately, Eve couldn't hear them and she rested peacefully for at least an hour before being woken up from a shockwave. Eve's eyes flew open in shock, looking to her side, but there was no red head in sight. She tightened her fists, clenching her teeth with her silvery hair overshadowing her eyes.

"Elsword!"

Screaming her voice out, she quickly woke Moby and Remy. Gliding forward, she desperately tried to catch up with the reckless Elsword with worry swelling up inside her. She wiped a tear away from her eye, rushing through the damaged gates and motionless corpses of the demons and their boss. From an approximate 9.8 meters, she could pick up the faint presence of the red head and another creature. A loud roar reached her systems as it unleashed a strong shockwave, pushing her back slightly.

_'What...? Such a roar that can create shockwaves... Could it be the legendary Nephilim?! That idiotic red head! If I find him, I'n not going to let him slip pass me again! I'll teach him a lesson for this! If he dies... I'm not going to forgive him!'_

With that thought in mind, she finally reached the entrance of the red head's location. She could see the thick air of smoke and poisonous gas that was around. She slipped her protective mask and cycling glasses on, looking for Elsword. The moment she did, she found Elsword standing at the maw of a voracious Nephilim, exhausted. For a millisecond, time froze as she stared into crimson eyes of Elsword.

"Hornet Sting! Iron Scraps!"

Dashing up with a missile launcher in hand, pressing the trigger, she launched a powerful missile, exploding within contact of the thick scales of the Nephilim. She jumped over the creature, unleashing a barrage of sharp fragments of iron. She pulled Elsword away before the deadly claws swiped him.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?! If you really wanted to finish this up, at least wake me up and I could have gone with you!"

"Sorry..."

Elsword looked away from Eve's eyes, missing the obvious worry in them. She held onto his hand tightly before slapping his cheek. Elsword stared at her in shock before glancing at the approaching Nephilim. Elsword nodded his head in silence, triggering the trap laid out for enemies. The stone walls spurt from the ground, slamming into the chin of the Nephilim before it collapse.

"Blade Rain!"

Concentrating on his remaining energy, Elsword put the condensed energy into Conwell. Conwell glowed deep ruby with small rings of text surrounding them. He stabbed Conwell into the ground, summoning a larger version of Conwell that descended, impaling Nephilim. The blade released a small explosion, releasing an endless, violent storm of Conwells.

"Lunatic Scud!"

The sky opened up with ripples appearing. A small gap was formed as dust and metal formed the the Nasod Gun in her hands, firing a barrage of stun shots, paralyzing the injured Nephilim. The small gap in the air soon enlarged, raining down deadly, obsidian Nasod blades, impaling the Nephilim. As soon as the assault of Nasod blades stopped, Eve threw her Nasod Gun back as it turn into a Nasod Missile Launcher. Firing exploding missiles and stunning Electron Balls, Nephilim was soon disappearing in amethyst colored dust.

"We did it! All the regions are-"

Before Elsword could finish his sentence, Eve had already snapped. She slammed her palm against his cheek with as much force as she can muster. Eve glared at him, slapping him once again, knocking him down. She sat on top of him and continuously slap him. Despite the stinging pain from her deadly slaps, he could feel the wetness from fresh, warm tears.

"E-Elsword... You idiot! What were you thinking?! Rushing in recklessly like that... What would you do if you died because of that creature?! Do you ever think of the consequences?! Have you thought of the others' feelings if they find out that you died?! Have you thought about me?! You idiot!"

Elsword stared wide eyed at Eve's sudden outburst. His heart clenched tightly at the sight of her tears. Letting go of his blades' hilt, he grabbed her delicate wrists, switching their position. He stared at her with a serious expression before kissing the corner of her eyes, sucking the tears that spill because of him.

"I'm sorry, Eve. Hey... I thought you hated me?"

"I hate you! I hate you the most in this world! Always making me feel strange emotions.. Invoking worry in me..."

Moby and Remy laid side by side, watching Elsword's reaction to Eve's honest outburst. Elsword silently gulped, softly brushing his lips against the soft ones of Eve's, ultimately silencing Eve. Eve's system blanked out until Elsword's lips left her. He smiled softly, wiping her tears away.

"Then... I hate you as well. You always me do _questioning _actions. Take responsibility and I'll take responsibility for making you feel _strange _emotions."

Elsword smirked lightly with a faint blush making its way on his face. He caressed her damp cheeks, kissing her tears before softly placing his lips on top of hers once again.

_'The feeling's mutual now. Eve... You'll never slip out of my grasp. No matter what. You're mine, and mine only.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

My first time in a while to finish a one shot in a day! :D And... Great news! :3 I leveled up once again! Today marks the day I've made it to level 60! :3 Thanks to _**TimeSplice **_helping me before and giving me motivation! :D

Well, **TsukixnoEvernight**... I hope you like it! :D If it sucks, tell me. I'll write it again.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
